Harry Potter's Kids and the Missing Everything
by Sari Paige
Summary: Mia and Marina Potter, daughter of the famous Harry Potter and Cho Chang, go to Howarts, each a year apart. They run into trouble with Snape, and need to escape, along with friends Jc, Chelsea, Jess, and more!


Harry Potter's kids and the missing everything  
Chapter 1  
Winter's Gone  
  
Marina and Mia Potter were in Diagon Alley one morning buying things for Hogwarts. They had already bought Tiffany's First year stuff, Tyler's, and Their 5th year stuff. All that was left was Marina's wand and Tiffany's surprise Owl. They walked into Ollivander's wand Shop. Mr. Ollivander had died and his some Jacab had taken over. As the opened the door, a smile from a young, charming boy, greeted them.   
"Hi, Mia...and Marina!" He said slowly. They nodded in agreement." What have you come for? I think I know...a wand. Who needs one?"  
"I do, I broke mine in Transfiguration, and now I have to buy a new one." Marina replied. Jacab walked through the tiny, rows, of boxes, full of wands. He brought out three. The measuring tape started measuring and then rolled back up.   
"Try this one. Dragon heartstring, 13 inches, rather bendy, Mahogany." He told her. Nothing happened, "What about this one? Unicorn Tail, 12 1/2 inches, Maple."Again, nothing happened."How about this one? Phoenix Feather, 13 inches, and it is Mahogany." As Marina started to wave the wand, it shot blue and red sparks everywhere.   
"Well, I guess it is this one. How much, Jacab?" Marina responded. Jacab told her the amount was 26 galleons. She quickly paid for the wand. They walked out of the shop, into the brightness of the sunlight.   
"Man, it is bright out!" Mia exclaimed," Marina, you always said how you wanted a Phoenix. Why don't you get one?"  
"I guess I could, as you get Tiffany's owl." Marina answered. They walked to Madam Laboucoius's Magical Creature Shop. Marina started to look at the Phoenixes as the walked through the door. Mia headed straight to a Brown, Tawny.   
"Aha, you're perfect for Tiffany!" Mia said quietly to the bird. She quickly bought the bird and headed towards Marina.   
"I want..." she started to say,"This one" The Phoenix she had picked out was a snow white, gold talon, female Phoenix that was just dazzling in it's cage, by the window. She bought the Phoenix for 65 galleons. She had now spent all her extra money. They walked out of the shop and towards the Leaky Caldron. They ordered some drinks and some grilled cheese sandwiches.   
As they sat there at the booth eating, Mia said," What are you going to name the Phoenix?"  
"Well I think I will name it Winter. It is an Alaskan Phoenix. One of the last ones on earth. They are very rare. I read this all in Phoenixes around the World." Marina replied. She had bought a book in Hogsmeade called Phoenixes around the World. It had every Phoenix in the world in it and where to find them. It listed only the Phoenixes recognized by the Phoenix Committee. She had read the book over and over since the time she got it. She bought it at this new store in Hogmeade called the Animal Bookshop, at the end of the school year. She was so excited.   
They finished eating. They walked out of the Leaky Caldron, but stopped on the way to talk to some friends. They talked to Todd Weasly, Fred Weasly's son, Melissa, Ron Weasly's daughter, and Mindy, George Weasly's Daughter. They walked the short distance from Diagon Alley to their nice, Manson, Home in a beautiful subdivision, only for Witches and wizards. It was very close to Diagon Alley. They walked in the door and put down their packages.   
"Finally, you girls are home! Did you eat lunch?" Their mom, Cho Potter said. She carried the quills; they had bought for her to her drawer in the study.   
"Mom, We ate lunch at The Leaky Caldron. We ran into Mindy, Melissa, and Todd there. They said to tell dad hi. So, we better go take these things upstairs to everybody's room. WE didn't get new robes for Tyler and us because we got new ones last year, and Tiffany got hers as soon as school ended. So. We'll be back down in a few minutes." Mia explained to her mom. They rushed upstairs to their bedrooms, and dropped off their stuff before heading to Tyler's room. They expected him to be in there talking with his Friends Jake Weasly, Todd Weasly, Jared Weasly, and Eli Marconi, but they weren't in there. They dropped off his stuff and headed towards Tiffany's Room. They head giggling and talking, so they knew she must be in her room with her friends.   
"Well,...:::SHE STARTS TO LAUGH:::Mahkenzie...was flying on her broom and she had a dress on...and Toad a.k.a. Todd Weasly walked by...how embarrassing!" One of Tiffany's friends said. Mia thought it had to be Penny, the gossip queen. *~*~KNOCK~*~*   
"Come in!" Tiffany replied. Rachel brought Tiffany's stuff in her room and left to get her owl.   
"I bought you an owl, Tiffany. You can name it what ever you want. Here is your Hogwarts stuff." Mia told her. Mia and Marina walked down stairs and started out side.  
***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~**************That NIGHT**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********  
"Come and EAT!" Cho said. Tiffany raced downstairs as Marina and Mia walked in the room."Wash Up!"  
They washed their hands and sat at the table. Marina was across from Mia and on the left of Tiffany. Tyler walked in and washed up before sitting down next to Mia on her Left side. Their dad, Harry Potter walked in the kitchen and washed. He sat down in between Tiffany and Tyler. Their mom served the food and sat across from Harry. Their table was a rectangle. Harry and Cho on the ends and Tyler and Rachel on one side, and Tiffany and Marina on the other side. They picked up good conversation. When they were all done eating their 3-layer chocolate pudding desert, They walked and put their dishes in the sink. Cho used her wand to command the sink to wash the dishes. Harry went into his office to put things away.   
Cho made sure the kitchen did everything it was supposed to do, and Marina went up stairs.   
"AHHHHHH!" Marina screamed. They family came rushing to her side.   
"What happened hunny?" Her dad asked.  
" Winter...Is.gone! Dad!" Marina sobbed.   
Marina went over to her bed and lay there crying. Her mom was instantly by her side to comfort her.   



End file.
